


Four Clues

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [104]
Category: Elementary (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, cabal!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cosmictuesdays asked for: Sherlock and Joan doing consulting work for SHIELD. Or, Joan hanging with Bruce Banner, talking about wrangling geniuses, no big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Clues

"Bruce!"

Bruce stood up, greeting his old friend with a kiss on her cheek.  ”Hey, Joanie,” he murmured, warm and familiar.

"I am so sorry…" she began, but Bruce just waved her off and nodded at the barista.

Joan smiled as, just as she finished divesting herself of coats and scarves, a giant mug of hot chocolate was slid in front of her.  ”Bruce,  I don’t deserve you.”

"I know," Bruce teased with a little headtilt that made Joan laugh.  "Let me guess, Sherlock again?"

Joan’s eyeroll of visible above the rim of her mug. “Unbelievable,” she began, dabbing at her lips with a napkin.  ”You won’t believe what he’s got me doing.”

"Clue please," Bruce said, snapping his cookie in two and pushing one half towards Joan.

"A bucket of intestines, a field mouse, a bouquet of white roses and a metronome."

Bruce paused, mouth full of cookie.  ”Intriguing,” he mumbled, mouth racing.  Joan watched him try to figure it out as she sipped her hot chocolate.  ”A locked room murder?” he guessed.

"Close."  By the time she’d finished explaining, they were both in gales of laughter, and their cups were cold.

"I can top that," Bruce said, waving to the barista again.  "Ready?  It involves an electron tunneling microscope, not one, not two, but three sets of precision tools, five yards of calico and our friend Steve’s left boot."

Bruce sat back and watched Joan try to figure it out, feeling, if not calm, then as close as he could get these days.

"Rocket boots," Joan answered suddenly.

"Close," Bruce mimicked, and started to explain.


End file.
